


Fine (She's Fine)

by bumblebi221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hurt Claire Novak, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Prompt Fill, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi221/pseuds/bumblebi221
Summary: Prompt for imapala67-aka-baby on Tumblr: Can you do a Claire x Kaia fic where they both go on a hunt and it goes terribly wrong and Claire gets hurt and when they come back Kaia is furious but she doesn't say anything and she starts cleaning Claire's wound. And then Claire pushes her away and says that it's just a wound and it's no big deal. And asks why Kaia cares so much. To which Kaia just snaps and answers that she loves Claire and then they both stand silently for a while looking at each other. And then Kaia just starts to blabber something but Claire kisses her and tells her that she loves her too after breaking up the kiss.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 4





	Fine (She's Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, Imapala!

It was supposed to be a simple salt-and-burn. Nothing difficult, nothing dangerous. And yet - and yet Claire was in the passenger seat, arm wrapped in a jacket as it bled profusely. Kaia glared at the road ahead, eyes flicking momentarily to Claire’s arm and then back to the road again. She was silent, she hadn’t said a word since her “are you okay?” back in the cemetery.

“Kaia-” Claire began.

“What?”

“You seem upset, is everything okay?” Kaia didn’t answer. “Kaia?” Claire gave up and reached for the radio as classic rock began to sound. They didn’t say anything else in the car.

They pulled into the motel and Kaia grabbed the bags while Claire kept the jacket around her arm. She tried to help with the bags, but Kaia wouldn’t let her. Once inside, Kaia set down the bags before immediately rushing over to Claire. She pulled back the jacket to reveal the wound, which had been dirtied in the fight. Claire watched, speechless, as Kaia took a wet towel and gently wiped the blood and dirt away, before going back with an antiseptic wipe to finish the job. Kaia was beginning to wrap clean bandages around the arm when Claire pulled away.

“Kaia, you don’t have to do this. It’s not serious. See? I’m fine.” Claire tried to hide a wince as she waved her arm around. Kaia didn’t say anything. “Why do you care so much, anyway?” Kaia remained silent. “Kaia?”

“Because I love you,” she mumbled.

“What?”

“Because I love you,” she snapped. Now Claire was silent. The two of them faced each other, not a word passing between them. Claire was sitting on the bed, while Kaia stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed defensively. The minutes passed. “I’m in love with you and I can’t bear to see you hurt and I care about you and…” Kaia continued to blubber on incomprehensibly, but suddenly Claire stood and approached her. Claire moved in, and her lips were on Kaia’s, and they were embracing. Claire’s arm was bleeding again, and it was getting on Kaia’s shirt, but neither of them noticed. Finally, they pulled apart. Had they been kissing five minutes or twenty? It didn’t matter.

“I love you, too, Kaia.”


End file.
